Bass-Cross forever?
by Ender126
Summary: Bass has finaly absorbed MegaMan but his will is to great for Bass and they both end up being deleted and bing nothing but data they combine their data to make a new navi Bass Cross with some memoris of both MegaMan and Bass can he survive being in the Net and can he become two again
1. Chapter 1

"...*yawn*...time for the old routine" Said a voice from inside a device called a PET and the voice was a program called a netnavi

And what did he mean by the old routine well...

"LLLLLAAAANNNNN WAKE UP!" YELLED the navi to his NetOp with the volume high to the maximum

"Well Hub, that didn't work" Said a voice coming from the door way

"Mom?" Said the navi

"Don't worry son, your twin will be awake" Said Hukura Hikari or his mom

"...you're way worries me..." said the navi

Then Hukura rolled up her sleeve up and the rubbed her hands together then raised her hand

"LAN HIKARI TIME TO WAKE UP!" She yelled then her hand went across his face slapping Lan

"ZZZZZZZZZ...*smack*...OUCH!"

"He's up" Said Hukura

"MegaMan why you do this?" Said Lan in a wimpy tone

"Why dont you wake up by your self, your 13 years old now" said MegaMan

"Today's Saturday" Said MegaMan

"You have a date with Mayl" said MegaMan

"...SHIT she's going to kill me if I'm late" Said Lan in shock quickly getting ready

"...well we did defeat Regal so I guess that's an excuse" Thought Megaman

20 minutes later at the park

"He's late he's going to get it this time" Said a red head girl about Lan's age

"Don't worry Mayl, he'll be here after all he and Mega defeated Nebula" Said a netnavi from Mayl's PET

"Well Roll I guess that's an excuse" said Mayl

5 minutes later

"Sorry I'm late" said Lan panting and out of breath

"I'll let this one slide because you saved the world by ...but next time" Said Mayl in an angry tone

" Lets go" Said Mayl grabbing Lan by the arm

"Where to first?" Asked Lan

"Shopping" replyed Mayl

"...my zennys" Said Lan in a sad tone knowing that she was going to spend his money

In the cyberworld

"Well what should I do" said MegaMan to himself then he felt a tug on his arm

"I think you mean we Mega" Said Roll putting her arm around his

"Um...okay" Said MegaMan blushing

"Lets Go to Netcity and go shopping" Said Roll

"...my zennys" Said MegaMan knowing she too will spend his money

Elsewhere in the cyberworld a cloaked figure was floating in a deep space of data

"MegaMan...I'll control your ultimate program this time" he said in a low whisper

Back with Lan and Mayl everything was on sale at the Mall this was a good thing for both Mayl could buy the clothes she wanted and Lan didn't have to spend a lot of zennys although he had about 2500000 zennys from virus busting and defeating navis

The same thing was going on with Roll and MegaMan...well almost...let's just say that Roll was buying almost every fashion chip that looked cute to her which was every thing

"Good thing that their on sale" thought MegaMan, he estimating that they had spent over half of his and Lan's zennys

Then after that Lan and Mayl had lunch and Roll and MegaMan were just talking MegaMan was a little mad at Roll for sending so much and didn't spend any of her money but his, but didn't say a thing

"Guess I spent a bit too much of your money Mega" Said Roll

"Well your a girl and that's what they do" replyed MegaMan

Elsewhere the cloaked figure opened his eyes revealing his hungry for power red eyes

"It is time" Said the cloaked figure in a low voice

Then disappeared into thin cyber air

Back at netcity Roll and MegaMan were on top of a skyscraper looking at a view of the city

"This reminds me of when I first showed you around here Mega" Said Roll

"Yeah" Said MegaMan

"And when I first saw Bass" thought MegaMan when he first was him he was on top of a building absorbing data from it then leaded foreword and then fell and vanished

"Uh...Hey Mega" Said Roll

"Yes" replyed MegaMan

"Theirs someone watching us" Said Roll pointing at the figure

MegaMan looked up to see where she was pointing at

What she was pointing at was a navi that he did not want to get involved with or anyone else

The Navis was cloaked had two fins sticking out of his helmet had two purple lines going down both side of his cheeses and had a cross jewel on his helmet

"Bass..." said MegaMan

"Mega?" Said Roll in a worry tone

Then before he could answer her Bass charged at MegaMan slamming him off the building, falling MegaMan and Bass were shooting each other with heir busters since Bass could fly he didn't have a problem

"Bass what do you want" MegaMan yelled at Bass

"You know what I want MegaMan" Said Bass in his low voice

"My program...what for, you can't control it " Said MegaMan remembering what happens when their ultimate programs combine

"This time I will" said Bass

"Hells Rolling" Yelled Bass knocking MegaMan to the ground faster then

*crash*

Bass just stoped him self and walked to MegaMan calmly

Then lifting him up and then putting his hand over MegaMans navi symbol and data started to form

"Roll arrow" yelled a voice behind Bass

"Let Mega go" Said Roll with her buster pointing at him

"..." was all Bass said

Then MegaMan awoke

"Roll...get out..." Said MegaMan weakly

Then MegaMans Symbol began to glow

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" yelled MegaMan in pain

Roll watch helplessly seeing MegaMan absorbed by Bass then he was gone

"Mega! No!" Yelled Roll

"Hahahahahahaha" Bass laughing like a maniac

"At last I have MegaMan's ultimate program" Said Bass in a now more evil tone

"Bass!" Said a voice behind him

Bass turned around

*30 minutes earlier*

"Mayl how much more do we need to spend on clothes" Said Lan wining to Mayl

"Oh...no more" Said Mayl and Lan face changed to happy

"Next lunch" Said Mayl

"Yes" Said Lan looking for the cafeteria

"Curry Curry Curry" Said Lan after he ordered his food which was curry

"When are you going to outgrow curry" Said Mayl

Then Lan's PET went off

"What...that's the warning singal if your navi is low on health"

Then he saw MegaMan get beat down by Bass since they were at Netcity he could not use a battlechip then the worst came MegaMan was absorbed by Bass

"Noooo" Yelled Lan then looked up at the TV's to see that the new where showing Bass saying something

Then Lan looked back at his PET and turned on the communication and got a view of Bass from behind

"Bass!" Yelled Lan

Bass turned around

"..."

"...what's the mater human sad that your navi is now a part of me?" Said Bass in a cold low voice

Then got an idea since MegaMan was now a part of Bass then that ment he could probably get through Bass to MegaMan

"MegaMan I know your still in their" Yelled Lan Not caring that people were watching him live or on TV

"Your wasting your breath human" Said Bass

"No I know he still in their" Lan shot back

"Well think I'll cut communication" Said Bass raising his arm summing a dark arm blade

Then Bass cried in pain

"Aaaggghhhh!...what is this!...MegaMan?" Said Bass holding hand on his chest

*Inside Bass's systems

(Bass You will not control my ultimate program)

(Yes I will)

(Then you leave me no choice)

(What you can't do anything to me your nothing but data in me)

(Oh really...Activate Hub mode)

Then MegaMans body began to glow his helmet disappeared reveling his hair and the rest of his suit came off

(You will not control me Bass...but I control you)

(NOOOOOO)

*back outside his systems*

"Nooooooo" Yelled Bass and his body turned into data then reforming into MegaMan

Roll saw MegaMan were Bass was and ran up to him be for he could fall

"Mega are you okay?" Said Roll

MegaMan looked up to Roll

"Yeah I'm okay for now" then fainted

Lan saw everything and so did everyone else everyone cheered on Lan and MegaMan on taking down Bass

Lan jacked out MegaMan and went to the SciLab to recover MegaMan

One hour later

Lans dad came with notes in his hands

"Lan...MegaMan is...gone...he's was too heavily damaged from the inside and was deleted be for I could fix him" said

Lan had his head down and tears stared to form and fall then got a hug from his dad

"I know son I miss a much as you do"

Somewhere on the Net data was forming and making a navi Then it took form two legs two arms a head then it started to form fins out of his head a mouth mask with purple marks on it then a green jewel on the forehead of the helmet then a scarf then two gold stripes down his side's white hands then some thing over his arms then spikes took form on his sholders then two gold boots with purple pattern going down Then a symbol took form it was red with a black line going across going off the circle

It opened his eyes Brownish red then it moved its limbs trying to move then he rose into the air trying to control it and then it got the hang of it he then wondered off then made a sound through his mouth mask

"Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lan please open the door" Said Hukura. Lan has locked himself up in his room for three days only coming out to eat or use the bathroom ever since MegaMan was deleted along with Bass

"No...go away" Said Lan on the other side of the door

"Lan Hikari if you don't open the door I will break it down" Said Hukura

"...okay" Said Lan getting up and unlocking the door

Meanwhile somewhere in the undernet the navi was flying around not too far from where he was formed he did not understand why other things were attacking him luckily he formed his buster and when he figured out how to shoot, he shot three at a time when he fired

"..."

"...who am I and why am I here?" He asked himself. Then a virus jumped towards him it was a blue mettetar

"...triple buster" he spoke and fired at it but then two more came and started attacking, their attacks came fast and he was taking damage

"Aaghhh"

He then fired again then time seemed to go slow motion and then a memory came

/OKAY let's do a program advance/ Said a boy in a orange vest

/OKAY Lan send me the chips/ Said a navi in blue

/cybersword,wideword,longsword battle chip in/ Yelled the boy

/Program advance life sword/ Said the navi summing a sword of light in his hands and deleting all the viruses

Then everything came back to normal speed and the navi stoped and spoke

"Cybersword,widesword,longsword program advance life sword"

Then a blue light appeared in his hand then he swung the sword at the viruses deleting them

"...who's memoris are theses" he asked himself Then confided he went walking to find some other navis

Back in the real world Lan was in the SciLab with his dad because his mom sort of kicked him out

"Lan can you pass that stack of paper please" Said his dad

"Okay dad" Said Lan getting them

"Hey um...dad?" Lan spoke up

"Yes?" Said

"Is their a way to bring MegaMan back like last time?"

"If their is still little bit of data left over from Hub Then yes but right now no" Said answering Lan's question

"Oh" Said Lan

Then the elevator opened up and a red hair girl came out of it

" Is Lan here?" Asked Mayl

"Yes he is" Said pointing at Lan sitting down and looking up at the ceiling counting the tiles

"Lan...come on" Said Mayl

"235...236,237,238..." Said Lan

"Lan snap out of it you can't be like this forever" Said Mayl

"Do you know it feels that you found out that your brother is gone" Lan snapped at her

"...Lan...I" Said Mayl

"Yeah that's what I thought" Said Lan

"Um sorry to break this fight but uh does any one know what this data is in here" Said Roll inside the PC where MegaMan was being healed but failed

"...what data?" Said looking at the data in Rolls hands

"...well I be damed" Said

"What is it?" Said LAN

"Its a little bit MegaMans data" Said

"Wait you said that you could bring back MegaMan with left over data" Said Lan starting to sound lie his old self

"Maybe.."

"What, why?"

"This is very little data"

"...oh"

"But I may be able figure out something out"

Back on the net Bass-cross was flying still thinking getting annoyed with the flap sound coming from his scarf then he tried to take it off but but a new one would form

"Gggiiirrr why won't this come off" he said

Then thought of some thing that would cover his body and not just his neck

"..."

Then his scarf began to glow then it got longer and then it turned into a cloak

"Well this is better" he said Then something caught his eye something was lit up in the distance

"Hhhmmm"

As he flew over there he found it to be a billboard and looked at it for about 30 minutes

"...Can I even read?"

Somewhere a Navi watching him did an anime fall

"Idiot" whispered the navi and then logged out

Back in the real world

"Well I got some good new and um some minor bad news" Said

"Well what is it" Said Lan

"Yeah tell us" Said Mayl

"Okay I found a way to bring MegaMan back using this bit of data but um...first how old are you two?" Said

Both Lan and Mayl did a anime fall

"Are you serious dad?"

"Yes I am I've been in the Lab too long" replyed to his son

"Well I'm 13 and almost 14 in 3 months" Said Lan

"I'm 13 also Lan beats me by 2 months" Said Mayl

"Alright then okay back to where I was...do you know how a baby is made"

Lan and Mayl blushed

"Yes..."

"Okay then the data from MegaMan is navi version of um you know"

"Yeah we know" Said Mayl and Lan together

"Well if I add a female data then it would make a baby navi" Said

"What does this have to do with reviving MegaMan?" Asked Lan

"Well we don't have enough data to bring him back so um if we have the baby and when it grows big enough then I can copy the MegaMan data and then we could revive MegaMan that way" explained

"...okay but...um...how long will it take?"

"Okay since Trill was a baby when he got here and he grew to look like 3 in one week then about...say 4 to 8 months"

"48 months?!" Said Lan

"No 4...to...8 months"

"Oh"

"Okay but where are we going to get the other female part" Asked Mayl

"It has to be a female navi" Said

Everyone looked at Roll who was jacked into the PC that she was still in then she looked at everyone else

"Wwwhhhaaatttt? Meeee?" Said Roll blushing bright red

"It Okay Roll you don't have to" said then he faced Lan

"Lan What about your friends navi that can heal anything what's her name?"

"Oh you mean Jasmine and Medi?"

"Yes them" said

Then when Roll heard that...well...you know since Roll and Medi are rivals for MegaMan well she got really mad

"NO WAY I'LL LET THAT BITCH HAVE MEGAMANS BABY I'LL DO IT" Yelled Roll with jealousy

Somewhere in another part of the world

"Achoo" sneezed a white colored navi

"You okay Medi?" Asked her NetOp

"Yeah it just when someone talks about me in a rude way I sneez usually Roll" replyed Medi

Back in the SciLabs

"Okay then it's settle we'll start tomorrow" Said

"Why tomorrow?" Asked Lan

"Its late so go home" Replyed

Them Lan and Mayl left to go home back in ACDC town and said goodbye to each other

Back on the Net Bass-Cross was just staring at the Billboard or the BBS

"...um...the...un-der-net Okay then now to this information"


	3. Chapter 3

In the undernet Bass-Cross was flying around after reading or trying to read it he found out that the undernet was a dangerous place on the net and weaklings shouldn't be here at all and that a navi called Bass was deleted but the details on that navi matched him fin head ,jewel on his head and a cloak

But some were off, the eyes were blood red and his were reddish brown and his symbol was red with a dark slash not a back with a white slash and his boots were gold not grey

So he wondered if he was Bass recreated but he could not ask someone because it said that Bass deleted everything that could move so he was back to square one

"This really sucks I have little memories no idea where I am and I can barely read" thought Bass-Cross to himself

Then he came across two navinavis, Bass cross hid himself from view and listened to their conversation

"Isn't it great now that Bass is gone" said one navi

"Yeah but the bad thing is that that blue guy was deleted along with him" Said the other one

"Blue? Oh you mean MegaMan that navi that's been saving the world about 6 times"

"Yeah well, we better get back to netcity now" Said the navi

"Hmm...maybe if follow them Then I can get some answers in this Netcity" thought Bass Cross to himself so he followed them with out letting them notice him

Back in the real world Lan was sleeping. It was 2:37 pm good thing it was summer vacation, school ended yesterday

Lan was still depressed with his brother gone

Dex had no one to battle same with Chaud, and Roll was bored, Lan depressed in the lab with the data on how to make that baby navi that would help recover MegaMan

"Hmm I need curry now" Said Lan waking up happy his mom didn't wake him up in her "nice" way

Lan then got up and got changed into new clothes but he didn't feel like wearing his usual vest now he was wearing his white long sleeved shirt his black shorts and that it No bandanna also so his hair was down

Then he went to Den DexCity going to the world three curry shop then when he entered

"Why hello young lasy you new here?" Said

"It me Match, Lan" said Lan knowing that no one would recognise him with out his bandanna

"Oh really Hikari? Then where's your scarf that you have on your head?" Asked

"It reminds me of MegaMan too much"

"Oops sorry of bring it up" Said know that MegaMan was deleted defeating Bass because it was on the news everywhere

"...can I have my usual please"

"Okay lasy"

"Hey Lan" Said someone makeing curry

"Hey Dingo" Said Lan

"Cheer up MegaMan will be back" Said Dingo trying to cheer lan up a bit

"Yeah thanks Dingo" Said Lan

"Here you go lasy" Said passing Lan his curry

About ten minutes later Lan was done and left, TomahawkMan was listing to Smosh's Assassin Creed III song because he could sort of relate to it

Lan was walking around the City wondering when his dad would be ready to make that baby navi

The his PET rang

"Hello?" Lan answer the phone

"Lan It me" said

"Oh hey " Said Lan Not caring if he would react to Mr.

"I'll let this one slide but I need you to go to Chiona and pick up and pick up some medicine from you now who" and with that hanged up

"Well...off to the air port" Said Lan turning around and heading to the air port

And he took off without notifying anyone which would not be a problem for him his mom was out of town and his dad was stuck at the lab

Back on the net Bass Cross was waiting outside of the link to netcity so no one would notice him and freak out and cause a uproar

Then 10 minutes passed and he stepped into the portal link and was out of the undernet and was on top of a building with the link behind him

Then he flew high into the air and wandered around until he saw three navis and pink one and yellow one and a tall brown one

"Why do they look so familiar?" He asked himself

Then followed them for 30 minutes talking to eachother until one of them looked up and screamed to see him

Lan was at the air port in Chiona and walked into the town looked in front of the medication shop to find it closed up. So then Lan went up to the Mountain or hill to their house

After following that pandas he was at the front doors and when he was about to knock the door opened and a girl about Lan's age appeared

"Hi can I help you?" Asked the girl that was Jasmine

"Um... sent me to pick up some type of Medicine for him" Said Lan now knowing that she did not recognize him with out his vest and bandanna on him

"Oh your the one he sent I thought he would send Lan Hikari" Said Jasmine some what disappointed

"Um...I am Lan Hikari Jasmine" Said Lan

"Wha? Lan? You look so different with out your vest and bandanna" said Jasmine getting happy

"Well I-" Lan started to say but then was cut off by Jasmine

"Come in Lan" she said pulling him by the arm

"Oh okay" Said Lan getting dragged by her

Then once inside he was then greeted by Jasmine's grandfather who knew who he was he said that he recognized his aura

"Wow" was all he could say

"Hey Lan" Said someone from the PC it was Medi

"Oh hi" Said Lan

"Where's MegaMan?" She asked

"Medi!" Said Jasmine

"Oops" Said Medi remembering that MegaMan was deleted

"It alright...my dads working on to bring him back"

"Really ,how?" Asked Jasmine

"Um...well we left over data from him but it isn't enough so my dad is going to create a little offspring using part of Roll's data..." Lan explained then stopped himself remembering that Roll and Medi were rivals for MegaMan

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT!?" Yelled Medi

"Crap...I said too much" Said Lan

"I going to stop Roll and have MegaMan's baby, it should be me!" Yelled Medi

"Well um" Said Lan being cut off by Jasmine's grandfather carrying two large boxes with medicine

"I think I'll need help" Said Lan and not asking how Jasmine's grandfather could carry them

Jasmine helped him with permission from her grandfather and Medi nagging her to go

And they went off to the air port

*About 2 hours earlier*

Roll, GutsMan, and Glide were walking around Netcity

"So boring without blue wimp guts" Said GutsMan

"Well he'll be back ,once hurry up" Said Roll

"I still can't believe that you will have a offspring" said Glide

"Well I'm happy" Said Roll

"Ggguuttttsss" Said GutsMan simply

"Yeah your jealous" said Roll to GutsMan

"Anyway what will You call the baby" asked Glide

"Hmmmm" thought Roll coming up with a name

"How about GigaMan?" Suggested GutsMan

"No" Said Roll Then snapped her fingers

"I'll call him MegaMan Jr. "

Somewhere in the after life a spirit did a anime fall

"Really? that's the best she could come up with!" Said the spirit (the real Hub)

Back to the mortal world and into the net

"Well what do you think?" Asked the pink navi

"Well...guts" Said GutsMan scratching his head the looking up to see a cloaked navi with fins coming out of his helmet

"GGGGGGUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTSSS" Yelled GutsMan then pointing at the navi


	4. Chapter 4

"GGGGGGUUUUUUUTTTTTTSSSSS" Yelled GutsMan pointing at the Cloaked Navi

Every single navi looked up at the sky and saw what they thought was Bass and started running to the links to their home page or logging out or jacking out

"What!? But Bass was deleted" said a random navi

"Don't know man, looks like part of him survived" Said another navi and logged out

With Bass-Cross he was wondering why everyone was scared of him, he knew it would happen if they saw him, but the question was why?

"Seems I got trouble" said Bass-Cross looking below him to see navis with weapons ready to fire at him

"If I stay I'll get deleted if I flee then I'll be followed so I'll attack Then get away" he thought to himself

One navi fired Bass Cross easily dogged it and formed one of the two busters and fired ,since each blast fired three he shot tree navis

"Too easy" Said Bass Cross to himself Then something came from behind him and slashed a sword but before it could make contact on his body Bass Cross formed a cyber sword one the other arm

"Well...I didn't expect to see you, you were deleted along with MegaMan" said the Navi with air shoes on

Bass Cross just floated there thinking on what he just said

"...silent as usual" said the Red navi

"..."

"Well if you won't talk then I'll have to delete you...Proto Sword!" Yelled the Red navi that was ProtoMan

ProtoMan slashed his sword a Bass Cross and again and again but Bass Cross was too fast

"No good I can't just dodge forever" Said Bass Cross to himself

Then everyone started to move slower and then a vision

/Well it seems that your done for/Said a cold voice that came out of his mouth from his point of view

/please stop/ Said a navi that was badly damaged

/...darkness overload/ he yelled

Then everyone started to move normally and Bass Cross thought about what just saw the fired a ProtoMan with his buster stunning him then Bass Cross raises both hands half way up and then

"Darkness overload!" He yelled and it hit ProtoMan deleting his right arm and shoulder off his body and logging him out

Then Bass Cross looked around until he saw the three navis that he was following the big yellow one was scared the tall brown one had a cannon on his arm and the pink one was behind the tall brown one

Bass Cross just stood there until he flew higher into the air disappearing out of sight

Back with Lan and Jasmine they were on the plane one tha way back and were chatting until they got off the plane to the airport

Then getting their bags and medicine carrying them back to

"Well this has been fun" Said Jasmine

"You think?" Said Lan

"Yeah" Said Jasmine smiling

Once they got to the SciLabs greeted them

"Very good now I'll be prepared for the flu season for the next three years with this special medicine" said Famous

"Well now what?" Said Lan looking at the time it was 3:21 PM.

"Lets Go to the Mall"Said Jasmine pulling Lan's arm

"Why the Mall? " said Lan

"For some shopping" said Jasmine

"Hopefully there are some seats while we're there" Said Lan

When they were almost out they ran into somebody (hint: red hair and female)

With Bass Cross he was high in the sky thinking who was this MegaMan and that he was deleted along with Bass

"I must be part of Bass but what's the other half of me" he asked himself thinking

"Well I have his memories and the other I do not know"

"The other half must of had an NetOp, Bass was a solo Navi"

Their just trying to put two and two together floating

Then a thought came across his head the three navis that looked familiar must know something he could ask them if someone they knew was deleted and that navi might have been his other half

"Gguuuttssss" Said GutsMan

"How can...how can he still be alive?" asked Roll

"I don't know but he is" said Glide

"Mabe MegaMan is alive too guts" Said GutsMan

"No if he was then we would have picked up his singal" said Roll

Then they logged out leaving the city empty

"Okay where are you taking him" Said Mayl to Jasmine angry to see her with HER boyfriend

"Taking him to the Mall with me" Said Jasmine with a death glare

"No way he is coming with ME" Said Mayl pulling Lan from his other arm

"No way I saw him first" Yelled Jasmine jerking Lan to her side

"No way with ME" Said Mayl pulling Lan back to her side harder

"He is mine for today" Yelled Jasmine

"Mine"

"No mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

Then both started pulling Lan by his arms

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow" Said Lan in pain

"So this is how Hub felt when he was pulled by Roll and Medi" thought Lan

"Let go"

"No you let go"

This went on for 5 minutes until they both let go of Lan then Mayl pounded on Jasmine then both stated a fight

"Uhhh... oh come on" said Lan watching the girls fight

Then the ground stated to rumble then the SciLab was surrounded by a dimensional area

"This can't be good" Said Lan and the two girls got up from their fight

"Well why isn't it Lan" Said a voice behind them

"Shit no you" Said Lan then getting hit with Jasmine's umbrella

"Language"

"Sorry"

Then Jasmine got smacked by Mayl

"Don't hit him" said Mayl then they go into another fight

"Uh...can you come back some other time?" Asked Lan

"We'll continue this in the next chapter" said the navi


End file.
